The Gods
=The Gods= Gods played a major role in the life of the Ancient Greeks. Zeus (king of the gods) ruled on Mount Olympus, the home of the gods. It was important to the Ancient Greeks to please the gods, otherwise they might punish the population with overwhelming natural feats. It is therefore natural that the gods play a major role in Grepolis. Favor you need Favor for using the gods all you can have is 500 to get Favor all you need is a Temple the more Temples you got the more Favor you get with the god you got . Using Divine Powers Athena: *"Patroness" - add 5 ramdom troops to a chosen city: :Click Map view then scroll to chosen city - click city - click "enact divine power" then select 'Patroness', cast it. *"City Protection" - 4 hours Protection for to stop a city casting on it: :Click Map view then scroll to chosen city - click city - click "enact divine power" then select 'City Protection', cast it. *"Wisdom" - effects at attacking army, reports it's content: :Click city overview, click attacking army sent (right hand side), click "enact divine power" then select 'Wisdom', cast it. Read the report. *"Heroic Power" - effects an army attack you have sent, 10% stronger in next attack: :Click city overview of your city that sent the attack, click your army attack sent (right hand side), click "enact divine power" then select 'Heroic Power', cast it. Zeus: *"Divine Sign" - add 1 chariot to a chosen city: :Click Map view then scroll to chosen city - click city - click "enact divine power" then select 'Divine Sign', cast it. *"Lighting Bolt" - destroy a randomly chosen building in city chosen: :Click Map view then scroll to chosen city - click city - click "enact divine power" then select 'Lighting Bolt', cast it. *"Favorable wind" - effects your naval attack, 10% stronger in next attack: :Click city overview, click your naval attack sent (right hand side), click "enact divine power" then select 'Favorable wind', cast it. *"Zeus' rage" - effects enemy army attacking you, destroy 10-30% of enemy troops attcking your city: :Click city overview of your city that is being attacked, click enemy army attacking you (right hand side), click "enact divine power" then select 'Zeus' rage', cast it. Hera: *"Wedding" - add 125 wood, 200 rocks, and 200 silver coins to a chosen city: :Click Map view then scroll to chosen city - click city - click "enact divine power" then select 'Wedding', cast it. *"Population growth" - All recruitment in the barracks is accelerated by 100% once they are queued within the next 6 hours, effects city chosen: :Click Map view then scroll to chosen city - click city - click "enact divine power" then select 'Population growth', cast it. *"Happiness" - Increases the wood, rock and silver production by 50% for 6 hours, effects city chosen: :Click Map view then scroll to chosen city - click city - click "enact divine power" then select 'Happiness', cast it. Happiness does not stack with Merchant. *"Desire" - Effects enemy army attacking you, the attacking troop fights more weakly by 10%.: :Click city overview of your city that that has the attack coming, click enemy army attacking you (right hand side), click "enact divine power" then select 'Desire', cast it. Poseidon: *"Kingly gift" - add 800 wood to a chosen city: :Click Map view then scroll to chosen city - click city - click "enact divine power" then select 'Kingly gift', cast it. *"Call of the ocean" - All production of the harbour is increased by 100% for 6 hours, effects city chosen: :Click Map view then scroll to chosen city - click city - click "enact divine power" then select 'Call of the ocean', cast it. *"Earthquake" - destroys city wall 1-3 levels in city chosen: :Click Map view then scroll to chosen city - click city - click "enact divine power" then select 'Earthquake', cast it. *"Sea storm" - effects enemy navy attacking you, destroys 10-30% of the enemy battleships attacking your city: :Click city overview of your city that is being attacked, click enemy navy attacking you (right hand side), click "enact divine power" then select 'Sea storm', cast it. :